Making Hope
|items = * Any set of logs * Soft clay * Knife * Two steel bars * Glassblowing pipe * Ice gloves * Runes for any enchant jewellery spell or a tab * Guthix's ring (Recommended) Recommended: * Armour, weapon * Food * Prayer potions * Super sets |kills = * Divine being (level 176) * Divine spawnling (level 70) }} Chapter 1: Hunting for Hope Speak to Ali the Wise in his house in Nardah. and you will go through a cutscene of Guthix walking through Nardah with Hope. Ali will ask you to find Guthix for him, he will ask you to make a Long pole of of wood. Get your set of logs and knife and use your knife on the logs and select "Long Wooden Pole". Pass it to Ali and then he will ask for a Steel Conductor and a piece of soft clay, wait about 3-4 minutes and Ali will drop a Blue print for the Steel Conductor, use the Steel bar on a furnace to get Molten Steel, then use a glassblowing pipe on the Molten steel to turn it into a Hollow Steel Pipe, Then use your other Steel bar on the furnace to get more molten Steel, then use the molten steel on the Hollow steel pipe and it will need to cool, if you have ice gloves. Use the ice gloves on the Hot Steel Pipe and it will cool, if not, you will have to wait about 2-3 hours for the pipe to cool down. Once it has cooled down, enchant it with any enchantment spell and it will become a steel conductor. Then give the two items to Ali, and he will turn the clay into a Conductor mould, which you will need this later. There will be a cutscene with Ali placing the Conductor in the sand then it will be hit by a stray bolt of lightning, and then Ali will pick it up and pass it to you. He will tell you to find Guthx, and Hope. Chapter 2: The Divine Spectres. Take your armour, weapon, food and prayer potions out of the bank if you haven't already. go to the Dracononic Cave in Edgeville, run past the baby bronze dragons and use the Steel Conductor on the far wall. The wall will open and will show a massive beast on the other side, which will summon a divine spawnling. Kill that without prayer, then your on to the big guy. He uses mostly range, and his range attack will hit constant 100-300s, so use protect from missiles. He has about 3,000 Life points, so its advised to bring super sets if your strength is low. After he is dead he will drop an Emerald Steel conductor. Use your steel conductor with the Emerald Steel conductor and it will become a Steel Conductor (e) (e) Chapter 3: The Legends Guild. Go the the Legends' Guild Dungeon, and you will see Guthix and Hope in a cutscene, Guthix will turn around and look at you and he will say you have an item of his. Use the Guthix ring on Guthix, he will enchant it and pass it back to you. He will say it will help you locate him and Hope around RuneScape. and the God Wars Dungeon bosses will be more generous as usual, Guthix will give you his blessing, and then teleport himself and Hope to somewhere in RuneScape, then you will fall to the floor and get a vision, you see yourself in the future, and Hope is standing in front of you. She will say: Name You have betrayed all Gods by killing Guthix. and now you will suffer, you will find yourself in Falador park after the vision, and you begin to think... you'll kill Guthix? Congratulations! Quest Complete * 360,000 experience (3x 120,000) in any skill of your choice above level 55 * Enchanted Guthix's Ring * Guthix's Blessing ( ) Additional Rewards: You can find Guthix and hope wandering around Gielinor, Here is a list of rewards: * 5 Finds - An experience lamp granting 25,000 experience in any skill. * 10 Finds - An experience lamp granting 50,000 experience in any skill. * 15 Finds - Another enchantment for Guthix's ring. (Grants you one free teleport to Taverley per day.) * 20 Finds - * 50 Finds - Guthix's Prayer Book (Coming soon) * 100 Finds - You finally find out what the Steel conductor is for... Category:Rework